


Don't Leave Me, Don't Leave Me

by silently



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Late Night Conversations, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silently/pseuds/silently
Summary: Michelle turned on the news only to see Spider-Man be knocked unconscious and fall six stories to the concrete below. He survived, of course he did, but they're both a little shaken, and it's time to be fully honest.





	Don't Leave Me, Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> was feelin romantic and angsty, so this is what happened. hope you enjoy the oneshot!

The room was dark. A streetlight shone through the window, casting jagged amber lines across the two figures as they lay together in the pre-dawn silence, barely moving.

“Is it getting better?” She ghosted her fingers over the swollen mess of his hip, brow knitted in concern. 

“It’s,” he couldn’t find the right word, and he shrugged with a small tilt of the head. She nodded, looking back to the injury. 

He let her touch him lightly, goosebumps forming under her hand. He couldn’t take his eyes off her face. He saw the worry—that he not heal quickly enough, that he be permanently marred—and the fear—that he be in pain, that he be scared. Looking at her, he barely felt the injury. 

Like a reflex, he said her name. “Michelle.” 

“Mm?”

“Hey, look at me,” he whispered.

“Did I hurt you?”

He mouthed ‘no,’ and breathed deeply, staring in her eyes. 

“Hey, I really love you.” Peter tugged at her shirt, slipping a hand under her sleeve, pressing his face close into the neckline until it was as though he were breathing her skin. His words came out slowly, like he was confessing a sin. “I want to be so close to you right now.” He pressed his lips to her neck. “And right now, and right now.” He paused to meet her eyes again. “And it feels like this all the time.” 

Michelle didn’t really have the words to respond. Peter kept talking. “I think I’m scared of you,” he let out with a half laugh. Then a little quieter, “I think stuff like tonight is gonna happen again and again and you’re gonna get tired of me.” 

“Peter—”

“No, let me— I mean, I— I don’t want you to tell me that's crazy and say of course that’ll never happen or tell me you think it’s cute or whatever when I come to you for first aid, because—”

“It's not cute.” He grinned, wrinkling his nose. “That’s cute though,” she said in a low voice, a half whisper. 

“What I'm trying to say is I don’t want you to not tell me when it’s too much. I can’t—” he couldn’t think of what he was saying without feeling a stone rise in his throat. “Just don’t tell me it’s okay if it’s not. Don’t let me love someone that doesn’t love me back.”

MJ looked at him and thought of the things she knew. She knew what Peter felt like to sleep against, how he smelled covered in sweat and debris, where he felt most at home, why he needed to throw himself away from that comfort from time to time at the end of a line of web. She knew the thoughts he didn't say out loud, like this one that he'd never admitted in words but he'd told her with the pads of his fingertips on the arch of her cheek many times before. She knew his dreams and his fears and the meaning in his quiet. 

"You're my favorite person in the world, Peter. I love you back."

"I'm scared that'll go away."

"I'm scared you'll die."

"I'm scared you'll resent me."

"I'm scared I'll be all alone." 

His hand gripped her shoulder underneath her shirt as he spoke. She was propped up by an elbow, saying these things into his hair. Both spoke softly. 

Michelle finished, "If you promise me you won't die I promise I won't stop loving you."

"MJ, I can't— I don't know how to promise that."

"That's the only way I ever stop, Peter. If you die and leave me by myself." 

He wiped his eyes and buried his face under her chin. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I need you."

"I need you just the same."


End file.
